


Secret Life

by schultp7



Series: Secret Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU mafia, F/M, Series, secret life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schultp7/pseuds/schultp7
Summary: A new club opens up called "Bebe" you find your self there, and being hit on by whom you thought was the owner. Within 48 hours that all changes and you find your self dealing with a mafia group called MonX, and falling in love with their member Wonho. You've come to enjoy your life with each of the brothers, and fallen head over heals in love with Wonho. But the fact doesn't change that you are always in danger when you are with the mafia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my spelling >< Also, please leave comments on things that I could change~ Thanks for reading!~

You had to stop and rethink of why the hell you wanted to go out. You sat on the couch, looking at the business-like card that Wonho had given you. The nights events flooded into your mind.   
You had a rough day at work and wanted to relax, to relieve some stress as it was. You were never one for clubs, always bars. However, you wanted a change of events. You gotten dolled up, in some one of the sluttiest dress that you had. You wanted a few guys to chase you, but you really had no intention to going home with any of them. You did your make in a way that highlighted your face, and not too hookerish. The shoes naturally complimented your legs.

You had heard some of your coworkers talking about a new club that was opening. It was a club called 'Bebe'. A strange name to say the least but you looked it up and decided if that was the place to go than so be it. With the getup that you had, it was amazing that the bouncer let you in without much issue. You could feel his eyes still on you as you entered the club.

Despite being early in the night, there was still a lot of people there. You managed to make your way to the bar, ordering a mixed drink. You watched people out on the dance floor and in other seating areas. However, there was someone that caught you eye. He was standing next to a door. Probably the VIP room or something. He was tall and muscular, this was evident with how his muscles seem to want to pop out of his shirt. You had to shake your head slightly. There is no way a man like him would ever go for you. You were plan, and average, even with this get up, you were sure that someone that attractive.   
You went back to your drink, and back in the thoughts that you were having. You didn’t notice that he told his partner that he would be right back. He made his way across the room and to the bar. He sat down next to you with a shit eating grin. “Are you here alone doll?” You blinked as looked, wide eyed seeing that muscular man sitting right there next to you and talking to you.

“Um,” you half chocked on your drink. “Actually, I am.” You half whispered as you took another drink hoping that the alcohol will give you another hallucination and maybe some other guy that isn’t out of your league.

Out of the corner of your eye you seem him smirk more, “good, then I guess I can take my break now.” He looks over at the bar tender and taps the bar. You watched as the bar tenders’ eyes grew a little bit and hurried over to the muscle man. The muscular man leaned in and told the bar tender something. It was too soft for you to hear it. The bar tender nodded and got a drink for the other and set another drink in front of you. 

You frowned as you looked at the other, “buying me drinks already?” You half teased as you downed the rest of the glass you were working on and then started on the fresh one in front of you.

“Buying? Hell, I half own this place, they are on the house.” He smirks as he takes his shot and looks over at you. “Drink all you want tonight. The bar tender will make sure you are well taken care of.” He gives a soft smile.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the muscular man. “Wonho, the boss wants you.” The other spoke, you could feel his eyes on you now as he looked you over.

“Fuck, I guess break time is over,” he mumbles. He sets a card down on the counter of the bar and slid it to you. “Call me some time. I would love to have a pretty girl like you call me some time.” He gets up as he walks back to where he was standing, only this time he goes through the door, slamming them a little hard to make people around them jump.

The other man was still standing there for a few seconds after the muscular man, or Wonho, had left. His eyes still looking you over and a soft, “tsh” leaving his mouth as he walked back to his post. You rolled your eyes; some men just don’t have taste. You take the card and looked at it. It was just his name and number. Who the hell makes business cards for hitting on people? You slip the card in the clutch purse that you have with you. You finished the second drink and calls over the bar tender. “I don’t care what the other said, how much do I owe for the drinks?” You asked, you voice stern as you spoke.

The bar tender shook his head, “ma’am, he paid for them. Plus, I don’t want to get fired for not taking orders.” You could tell that he was dead serious on not having to pay, and he was a bit on the scared side too. 

You sighed in defeat and nodded as you got up from the bar. This was a bad idea, and you really weren’t here to dance. You were just looking for eye candy, but the eye candy found you. Unknown to you, he also marked you as his.

That was the night, your hands still fumbling with the card. The urge to call was there, but would it seem like you were desperate to do it this soon? You shook your head, you were being stupid. He was hot, and you had every urge to jump him at the club. You picked up your phone and dialed the number.

You waited as the phone rang, “he isn’t going to pick up,” you mumbled. After the third ring, you were about to pull the phone away when his voice came over the phone.

“Hello?” Wonho answered. Naturally he wouldn’t know who it was because you never gave him your number.

“Um…,” you were at a lost of words, you didn’t think he would pick up. “I’m sure you talked to a lot of girls tonight, but I was at your club tonight…at the bar…You gave me your number….And paid for my drinks.”

You could almost hear the smile over the phone as he spoke. “Oh, baby girl. I was hoping you would call me. I’ll be off work shortly. I’ll be able to talk to you a little better than.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you half mumbled. It was a bad idea to call so soon.

“Don’t be sorry baby girl. I’ll save your number and call in an hour if you are still up.” He spoke softly, his voice calm and gentle.

“Um…I have to work in the morning…why don’t you just text me.” You couldn’t help but smile knowing that he wanted to talk to you.

“Alright baby, I’ll text you. Good night.” Wonho spoke and hung up the phone. You couldn’t help but smile as you headed off to bed.

“Who the hell was that?” Shownu, the leader of the group looked over at Wonho, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Oh, that?” Wonho smiles, “just my girl. Let’s finish the job.” He pulls out his gun from his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned as you rolled over as your alarm went off. You grabbed your phone and blinked. Wonho had sent a few massages over the course of the night. All spaced out from about a half an hour to an hour time. You went through each of them and smiled softly at what he had sent. “Fuck,” you mumbled to yourself as you threw the phone down. He was a smooth operator and knows how to turn on a woman.

You slipped out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You picked up your phone and bit your lip slightly. You texted him back, [TXT:] If you aren’t busy this evening, could we meet for dinner? This time I’ll pay.

You knew it was a bit early and know that he wouldn’t be up. You made your way to work. It was boring as always. Once on lunch, your phone went off and you couldn’t help but smile as you seen that it was Wonho. [TXT: Wonho] of course baby. But I’m going to fight you on the paying part. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up tonight.

[TXT: Wonho: Dress nicely. I’m going to take you some place fancy 😉

You couldn’t help but groan at the thought. Someplace fancy means that it was out of your pay range for sure. He fucking tricked you and it was going all his way. First the drinks and now dinner. He really was a smooth operator. You texted him back the apartment building address and the apartment number. You blushed slightly knowing that he might think that you are poor with being in an apartment and not in a house. 

The work day seemed to drag on and by the time it was time to go home, you were already going through your closet through your mind trying to figure out if there is something that would be good enough to wear on a fancy date. You shook your head as you though of some of the dresses that you had. Once home you darted into your room. You rush into your room to start pulling out dresses. You throw each one that you didn’t like onto the bed. You hummed softly as you looked at a red dress. It would be fine for a fancy date. It didn’t show off too much, and it was a bit on the dressy side. You nod to yourself as you go and hang it up in the bathroom. You looked through your shoes and found one that looked good with the dress.

You quickly take a shower to get the day off of you and start to work on your hair and makeup. Your eyes kept looking at the phone to see when Wonho would say he is on the way over. Finally, the text came as you were slipping on the dress. [TXT: Wonho] I’m on my way baby. I’ll come up and get you. I don’t want anything to happen to you on the way down. 😉

You rolled your eyes. He was treating you like a flower that would crush with the slightest pain. You didn’t protest and texted back, [TXT] Okay, I’ll be waiting. Your jaw better not hit the floor when you see me. You teased, even though you know for sure that he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you or even his hands.

Once you were done you looked yourself over in the mirror and grinned at how you looked. It was a perfect first date outfit and look. A soft knock on the door made you smile more. What was with this man that you had met less than 24 hours ago. He made you feel like a school girl. You take your time getting to the door and open it. You smile as you look at Wonho. He brought his game too. He was dressed in a nice suite and tie. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were lost.

You reached out and gently pressed his bottom jaw up. “Umm, some how I knew your jaw would hit the floor when you seen me.” You grinned at the work that you have done.

His hand reaches up to take yours. He slowly pulls it away from his jaw and presses a soft kiss on top of your hand. “You did baby. You look amazing, and I know that it will take a lot out of me to keep other guys off you.”

You could feel the blush spread across your cheek, not only from the kiss but by what he said. He smiles as he gently pulls you out of the door way. “I have a reservation, so we need to hurry. I’m just happy the boss let me have the night off for once.” He smiles and winks.

You lock up your apartment door and loop your arm through his. Somehow, this all felt right. You never felt this way with any guy you had dated in the past. He was kind, and made you feel like a queen to a point. There were never any actions that was forced, he almost let you take the lead on what was acceptable and what wasn’t. 

Once down to his car, he was a gentleman and opened the door for you. He smiles as he takes your hand to help you into the car. Once in he softly kissed your hand before closing the door and going over to the driver side. You noticed an action that wasn’t normal for people, but never really questioned it. It was like he was watching for someone, almost like he would get attacked. You brushed it off and thought it was something that he always did and shouldn’t be worried about it.

The drive to the restaurant was full of questions. Mainly him to you. What do you like to eat, favorite color, what was your line of work, so on and so on. It was nice to have a guy interested in you and not just about the sex. He was wanting to get to know you, and that made you smile brightly. Occasionally, you got to ask him some questions. When it came to his job, he seemed to tense up, and the reply of “I just help run a club,” was all that was given. You questioned his reply to yourself, but never wanted to question him more about it.

Once at the restaurant he pulls up to the front for valet parking. He gets out of the car and walks over to help you out of the car as one of the attendants opened the door for you. You smile as you take Wonho’s hand and gets out of the car carefully. You wrap your arm around his again and half grins when other women look over at you with a smug look on their face. Wonho laughs softly as he leans down and softly kisses your cheek. “They are all jealous of you baby. Not anyone can be seen around my arm.” He grins as he too glances at some of the women, many of them had tried and failed to be around his arm and to see someone like you made them jealous.

Once inside, he tells the host about the reservation and his name. She smiles and bows slightly, before shooting you a glance. Something told you that even the host tried to be around Wonho’s arm. You stayed close to Wonho as you both followed the host to a small room, candles lit along with a bottle of wine already on ice. You blinked as you looked up at Wonho. Something about the club owner was not going to pay for all of this. He HAD to be a CEO of some sort. 

He pulls out your chair for you and smiles, “after you princess.” He grins as he sees your face turn a bright red at the new nickname. Now he was stepping over the line and finding things that make you blush. You playfully slap his arm as you sit down. “Yah, it’s a bit too early for that now.” You huffed as you gently puffed your cheeks.

Wonho laughs softly and kisses your cheek softly. “Okay, so princess has to wait for a little bit. So, baby it is then.” He grins before going over to the other side of the table. He sits down and opens the bottle of wine and pours out two glasses and sets one in front of you.

You smile as you take a sip and then look sternly at him. “Did you bring me here just to show me off to all those women? Even the host seems to have been a bit angry that I could be with you.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

Wonho chuckles softly as he takes a sip. “Well, that was part of it. But I really wanted to treat you like a princess.” He folds his hands and rests his chin on top. Almost like he was about to make a business deal with you. “There is more, since last night I’ve been smitten so hard for you. My brothers could see that I had something on my mind. Minhyuk, the one that you saw last night, wasn’t impressed with you. However, I’m sure if he sees you now, he would change his mind.” He smiles softly, “it makes me just want to bring you to the house and show you off.”

You blink slightly as he talks, it was like he was already dating you. You took a sip of wine and sets it down. “Is this your way of asking if I would go out with you.” Your arms once again find their home across your chest. You weren’t sure if you were ready to date or not. He was hot, good eye candy yes, and how he was flaunting you to others, did kind of turn you on. You wanted to be shown off, but you didn’t want to let that out just yet.

Wonho grins as he looks into your eyes, almost as if he was reading your mind. “I guess in a way, yes I am. I want to get to know you more, naturally that was why I was asking questions in the car, and even agreed to the date. If I wanted to have a quickie, we wouldn’t have even left your apartment.” He leans back slightly before taking another sip of wine. “There are somethings that I can’t tell you yet.” He bites his lip almost as if regretting saying that. You raise an eye brow as you look at him. “It will come in due time. Let’s just say that sometimes money is a target for some peop….”

His sentence was cut off by his phone ringing. “Fuck..,” he mumbles as he looks at the screen. “Hold on baby. The boss is calling…I need to take this.” He gets up and as he walks past, he kisses your cheek and puts the phone to his ear. “What do you want?” He asked as he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

You huff softly, “so much for a night off.” You mumble to yourself as you take another sip of your wine. You seen the menu that was standing close to the wine bucket and picked it up to look through it. There was a lot of expensive food and your eyes grew a little as you looked at the price. Somehow you weren’t feeling all that hungry knowing how deep Wonho had to dig deep into his wallet for just a date with you. You sighed softly knowing that he wouldn’t let you not eat. He was going to make sure you were treated as a princess. His princess. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

You turn as you hear the door open and Wonho walking back in. His mood seemed to change a little, he seemed upset, but once he seen you, he smiled softly. “I’m sorry baby, the boss wanted to ask me something about tomorrow.” He sits down and shows his phone as he turns it off. “There, no more calls. This is my night off.” You couldn’t help but smile brightly. He did want to spend the night with you and would do anything to keep it just the two of you.

Wonho smiles as sees the menu by you. “Did you decide on what you want baby?” He asks before taking another sip of his wine.

You pout as you look at him. “I’ll feel guilty if I order something. It’s all so expensive.” You confessed as you crossed your arms again. “I knew you had a game plan to make sure that I couldn’t pay for dinner. I just didn’t know that it would be almost 3 months’ worth of pay to pay for ONE meal.” You huffed as you playfully glare at him. “First it is showing me off and now it’s flaunting your money around.”

Wonho blinks as his mouth opens to protest on everything you say. He frowns slightly as he looks down, “by no means am I trying to flaunt my money around. I just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner. I guess I thought you would like it being treated like a princess and having a nice meal.” He bites his lip as he sighs softly, you could tell this really crushed his spirit.

You sighed softly as he leans over to gently cup his cheek. There was something about him this way that made it seem like he needed you more that what he let on. You smile softly and press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry I was so harsh. I’m just not good to this kind of treatment is all. I’m so used to the fast food type dates. Don’t take it too personal, please.” You offered him a soft smile as you kiss him again, this time feeling a smile coming from him.

“So, is that a yes on dating me?” He teased as he placed his hand on top of yours.

You chuckle softly and nods, “I guess it is. I guess I’ll be your princess. But prince charming better mind his p’s and q’s, or else he will feel the wrath of an angry princess.” You grin as you take a sip of wine, finishing what was in your glass. Before you could even ask for a refill Wonho was already filling the glass for you.

“Then I will make sure my princess is well taken care of. And that starts with figuring out what she wants to eat.” He grins as he picks up the second menu and looks it over, even though he has memorized it and knows what he wants already.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had gone well. You were able to finally pick something to eat and not feel guilty about the price. Wonho was a gentleman the whole night. After the phone call from earlier, everything seemed to just wash away from it and was able to go back to it just being the two of you. He kept asking questions about you, trying to dig a little deeper about your family and how you were with them.

When it got to that part of the conversation you looked down at your food and poked at it. “I don’t really have a good relationship with them. My father was abusive, and my mother didn’t want anything to do with me. Most of my life I lived with my grandparents, and once I was able to live out on my own, I haven’t seen or heard anything from any of them. In a way, I’m orphaned if you would like to call it that.” You didn’t look up, you could already hear the sadness that was on his face and seeing it would make you feel worse than what you already do. You have lived so long this way, that it shouldn’t hurt you, but it still does.

“If your father ever comes around and hurts you, I swear to god I will kill him.” He half growls, this was not what you expected from this man and you looked up at him. His face was enraged and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the knife in his hand. He really looked like he was about to stab the next person that came in through the door.

“Wonho,” you whispered softly, hoping that would get him out of the trance that he was in. “I haven’t seen him since I was 10. He has never wanted to contact me. I don’t even know if he is a live…He kind of had a drug problem and was in deep with drug dealers.” You shrugged slightly, “hell, he could even be deep with the mafia for all I know.” You laugh softly as you take a sip of your wine, but when you look at Wonho’s face, there seems to be a hint of shame on his face. You didn’t want to ask him what was wrong, you were afraid the it was something dark in his life, and right now, you wanted it to be all good things.

“Enough about family. I want to know what some of the things you like. What do you like to do for fun?” You smile as you take a bite of your food and as Wonho starts to go off on what he likes. He talks a little of his childhood but making sure it was all fun and good stuff and not bringing up any painful memories. You would smile as he talks, getting lost in everything that he says. It was something about his voice that just made you relax and want him to keep talking.

When both of you had finished your meals he quickly pays, not wanting you to catch a glance of the bill, which was probably for the best. You would have cried seeing how much their meals were. He got up and holds out his hand to help you up. “Let’s get you home. I have work in the morning, I was just glad the boss let me have the night to spend with you.” Wonho smiles as he leads you back to the front of the restaurant. The attendant had brought up Wonho’s car. One had opened your door and the other opened Wonho’s door. Wonho first helped you into the car and kissed you softly before making his way to the other side and entering the car. 

The drive back to your apartment was once again filled with talking. You half hoped that he wouldn’t go home and just stay with you for the night. You bit your lip slightly, this time you wanted to push the line. It had been ages the last time you were with a man, and you wanted to feel the touch of one again. You slowly moved your hand and gently rested it on Wonho’s thighs. You bite you lip more as you glanced up at Wonho, to your surprise he was grinning at the touch. “Does my princess want a little something before I have to leave for the night.” You blushed at the comment, but it was true, you nodded slightly as you gently rubbed is thigh.

You noticed as you did, that the car seemed to pick up speed. He was in a hurry to get you home and take you. You couldn’t help but grin. You wanted to see what was under that suite, you knew he had muscles and you wanted to see how finely tuned he was. You could already tell that his legs were well tuned just by the feel of his thighs and how they look. He was almost like a Greek god with those legs, and you were sure he is all the way around. 

He found a spot in the parking garage of your apartment building. He turns off the car and leans over to kiss you deeply. A hand resting on the back of your head. A soft moan left your lips, his tongue slowly dragging over your lips and you open them to welcome him in. He was gentle and wanted you to set the pace. As much as he wanted so much more, he wanted you to say what is allowed and what is not. You slowly break the kiss, trying to catch your breath from the short make out session. Your mind buzzing with what has been happening the past 24 hours. 

“Let’s get you inside baby. You wanted some after dinner activities before I have to leave…if I can leave,” he teased as he got out of the car and opens the door for you to get out. He offers his hand to you, which you gladly except and get out of the car slowly. You wrapped your arms around one of his and leaned on him gently. You still couldn’t believe that you wanted to date this Greek god of a man, and that he even wanted you. He had a way about him that made you feel safe and that no one could hurt you. 

Reaching your apartment door, you unlock it and tugged him inside. This time before you even had time to turn around, you let out a squeal as your feet left the ground and he had scooped you up in his arms. His lips pressing firmly on yours, you close your eyes and wrapped your arms around him to hold on as he carried you to your room. Wonho was gentle with you as he set you down on the bed, he straddled over you, his cock pressing firmly at his dress pants. You couldn’t help but lick your lips slightly, you wanted him, and you wanted him badly. 

“Help me out of this dress please,” You asked him as you sit up slightly. He grins as he sees the zipper and slowly runs it down. You let the straps fall off your shoulders. He grins as he slowly pulls the dress off you and tosses it to the floor. You gently unhook your bra and toss it aside. The cold air hitting your skin hardens your nipples and a soft moanish growl comes from Wonho. You grin at the sight of Wonho craving your body as much as you are craving his. 

You loosen his tie and then pulls him down slightly to kiss him deeply. He moans hard on your lips as a hand cups your breast and he gently rolls your nipple with his thumb and index finger, making you moan hard on his lips. You pull back slightly and grins. “Tie me up with this tie babe, I want to be helpless under you.” You moan in his ear. A growl leaves his chest, and he tosses his suite jacket off and slips off his tie.

“You are asking for a very dangerous thing baby. But if you want it, then so be it.” He smirks as he takes your hands and loops the tie through the head board bars and ties your hands up. “You are going to have to beg to touch me the rest of the night.” He smirks as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. A soft whine leaves your mouth as you see the lines of his defined abs. You did make a grave mistake of wanting to be tied before running your fingers along what Greek god sculptured body. Wonho smirks as he sees you struggling as he tosses the shirt aside. “Regretting wanting to be tied up already?” He leans down and places a hand under your chin, tilting your head up slightly and pressing a hard and deep kiss on your lips. You were eager to kiss him, his kisses like honey to you, so sweet and so addicting.

He breaks the kiss and smirks as he gets off the bed. You lick your lips, knowing what the show is going to give. You can tell he has a big cock by the massive budge his pants were trying to contain. He slowly undoes his belt and then his button to his pants. You could tell he was playing this off, and you whined. “For fuck sake babe~ Please hurry up.” You cried out. The urge to have him fuck your brains out was strong and he laughed about it as he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. You licked your lips again seeing his cock, hard and fully erected. It was bigger than most of the guys you were with and you were more than welcome to take it in your wet core.

He climbs back onto the bed and hovers over you, he kisses you deeply as he slowly takes your panties off and tosses them to the floor with the mass of clothes that was sprawled all over the place. You gasped slightly as you felt a finger slide into you. Your eyes roll back slightly as he slowly finger fucks you. It has been so long for a man to do that to you, and you welcomed the feeling. He moans softly in your ear as he watches you and as he adds another finger into you. “Fuck, my princess is already wet for me. I should feel so honored that I get to see this side of you.” He kisses your neck, making sure to leave little marks. 

You roll your hips slightly in time with his fingers, as you moan. “Please, take me babe~!” You moan out, you want that big thick cock deep inside of you. He smirks as he hears your pleas. He slowly retracts his fingers out from you and licks them. 

You watch him as he does so, a soft hum leaving his lips. “Just as sweet as you look baby. Now, let me take care of that pussy of yours.” He smirks as he positions himself to your core. He slowly slides himself into you and you moan louder at the shear size of his cock. It stretches your walls and you arch your back. You were great full to Wonho that he paused for a minute to let you adjust to the sheer size of him. 

You eagerly leaned up as best you could to kiss him, “move babe, fuck what is yours~” You moan to him. He grins at your command and does just that. His hands on either side of you as he slowly thrusts into you. You close your eyes and moan out his name, as you do, his thrusts become faster and more needy. He leans down and moans in your ear, his breathing picking up as he starts to thrust harder into you. Your hands claw slightly as the tie, hoping the thing would break so that you can run your hands along that Greek god body of his. 

Wonho leans down and kisses and sucks on your neck, leaving love marks on your skin. You were his now, only him would ever fuck you again. He moans softly in your ear, “you’re mine princess. If anyone ever lays a hand on you, or tries to fuck you, I’ll kill them.” He goes back to sucking your neck, and then moves to suck on one of your harden nipples. His tongue flicking over the nub, which makes you moan louder. 

You don’t know why the way he clamed you as his turned you on. How he wants to be with you, and protect you just turned you one more. “I’m yours,” you moan softly. He growls as he thrusts harder into you and kisses you deeply, his lips working in time with his thrusts and his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. You knew that was the answer he wanted, and it was true. You only wanted him. He was the one you were waiting for most of your life, and now here he is, fucking you until you forgot your own name.

You feel your orgasm building from the pounding that you were getting from Wonho. You whine softly as you squirm under him a little, wanting to hold off on your orgasm. Wonho could tell that you were at your high and smirked as he tugged at your ear with his teeth. “My princess going to cum with me? I want to feel those juices of yours on my cock baby.” He moans as he keeps thrusting.

You couldn’t control it anymore and you screamed out his name as your body shook under Wonho, his own orgasm takes over and you feel the warmth of his seed entering you. He keeps his pace to ride out both of their orgasms and once both highs pass, he slows down. His breathing heavy as he slowly pulls out of you. You whine softly as he leaves you, wanting him to stay in you. He kisses you softly and unties your hands before laying down next to you. He wraps the sheets around the both of you and pulls you into his strong arms. “You were so good baby.” He smiles as he gently runs his fingers along your back. You smile as you use his chest as a pillow, your hands tracing the lines of his abs. 

“Umm, so were you babe. I don’t want anyone but you,” you blush slightly and felt him kiss the top of your head. You loved being in his arms. You really didn’t want anyone but him, he was yours and you were his. That’s all that matters. You were safe in his arms and that was where you wanted to stay. Your eyes slowly started to fall shut at the feeling of Wonho rubbing your back. “Say the night,” you whispered. You didn’t want this to be a dream and him gone in the morning.

“I’ll stay,” he smiles as he kisses your forehead. “I can’t promise you I will be here when you wake up.” He keeps rubbing your back softly as he holds you close to him. “Sleep my princess, tomorrow I’ll make sure to come here after work. I promise.”

You hum softly and nod your head slightly before falling asleep. It was the best night sleep you had in years, and in the arms of the man you are slowly falling head over heals for. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.


End file.
